Never Judge a book by it's cover
by WhoYouReallyAre
Summary: A look behind the scenes of Duffy's apparently perfect marriage to Andrew. Charlie discovers all is not as it seems. Completed
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1. - Changes**

Sitting up she began to fuss with the duvet around her obvious frustration filling her face as her husband busied around her, their newborn daughter in one arm and a clutter of baby products in the other, a lack of confidence filled his face. Her hair, needing washed, is tied loosely in a ponytail purely to keep it out of her face not that she cared. Reaching the end of her patience, rather more quickly than normal, she pushes her hands hard into the bed letting out a long dramatic sigh as she did so.

"This is ridiculous! Either let me help or pass me her." without stopping what he was doing or even turning to face her he automatically answers, already having had this conversation with her multiple times today alone never mind over the past week.

"Lisa." he began , hoping to appease his obviously irritated wife."You've just had an emergency C-section you are supposed to be resting."

"Pfft. That was last week." rolling her eyes she begins to slowly get out of the bed "We are supposed to be going home today." pausing she takes a second, trying not to show the pain her stubborn attitude was causing her. "If that idiot doctor listens to me today anyway. Let me help." Stopping in his tracks finally he turns to face her as she gets to her feet, all be it painfully. He bites back the temptation to raise his voice and tone instead remaining calm.  
"Lie back down and I'll give you her." she stays stood up, obviously considering her answer so he adds. "You'll open your stitches up and then you'll definitely not be going home today." Still no movement from her, he switches his tone at last, still completely ignoring the 'idiot doctor' remark "Lie. Back. Down." Giving into his sense she sits herself back down, slowly shifting her legs back onto the bed giving him a response full of annoyance.

"I am not a child you know." Smiling he moves forward only passing the tiny tot over to her once she was completely back in bed.

"Then stop behaving like one and do as your told Lisa."

A few weeks had passed since Megan's birth and slowly things were beginning to go back to normal, well the new normal. Peter had adapted to his new sister a lot better than either of the expected him to, to the point he seemed to thrive of helping his mum with the new baby. As for Duffy she found the recovery of this birth a lot more challenging than Peters birth but then they were worlds apart. Her labour and delivery with Peter, although painful to say the least, was almost a textbook first birth but her second couldn't possibly have been more different. After been in active labour for over 42 hours it was suddenly noticed that Megan was in distress and before she even had a chance to think she was been rushed for an emergency c-section which resulted in her haemorrhaging and nearly getting a hysterectomy. Thankfully the latter was avoided but only just and she knew she was lucky it all could have gone so wrong. Needless to say it had quickly been decided that Megan was most certainly their last baby, despite the fact that only a few weeks ago Duffy had remarked she wouldn't mind one more. No. Not after that experience, two was more than enough. She might not be so lucky next time and that wasn't worth the risk. Andrew however had adapted much like Duffy had expected him too, with some struggles. He wasn't finding the challenge of been a father of two, a husband and trying to hold down a new job role easy but Duffy was confident it would get easier, eventually. After all he was a complete amateur around newborns and like any new parent, out of his depth right now. Although part of her knew it wasn't confidence she was feeling at the situation getting better but instead hope. It's all she had.

Cuddling her still tiny daughter close to her chest she opens the door to a very familiar face on the other side. "Hello there stranger." moving away from the doorway to let her guest in she smiles slightly brighter. "Coming in then?"

Moving forward he plants a kiss on his friends cheek before running his hand through the small amount of red hair the baby in her arms had. "You look wonderful mate." Rolling her eyes, a smile still on her face she begins to move towards the kitchen.

"Now that is such a lie Mr Fairhead, but thank you. Come on, I'll go make us tea and you can entertain this one for me." Following her through to her kitchen he smiles, knowing better than to argue with her. "It's very quiet in here today." he glances around the room, looking for a certain missing someone who usually provided most of the noise "Where is Peter hiding?"

"He's with my mother." a knowing look came across her face before forcing a smile "She's worried he's not getting enough attention so has taken him to the Zoo." Nodding, trying not to smile he musters a simple "Ah, I see." If it had been anyone else he would assumed Kate was behaving like an overprotective grandparent but that wasn't what Kate was playing at. One thing he knew well was how easily Kate could wind up Duffy and suggesting she was paying more attention to one child over the other only three weeks after giving birth was a sure fire way to do it. Moving forward she raises her eyebrows, a forced smile still on her face before carefully passing the sleeping infant in her arms over to her former boss. He knew what she was doing, the best way to drop that particular conversation and distract him was to pass him Megan and it worked.

"Ah." a large smile took over his face as he watches the sound infant in his arms "I can't get over how much she looks like you Duffy." She was busy making tea but her movements aren't as quick as normal, easily distracted by Charlie and Megan.

"Mum keeps telling me that too." turning she places the tea in front of Charlie before sitting beside him "I don't see it myself."

"You must be blind, she's your double." finally looking up he shakes his head at her "How are you coping?" Shrugging her shoulders she hates that question, there's no real way to answer it.

"As well as can be expected really. The pain has practically gone it's just the exhaustion but that's not going anywhere soon." that sounded far to negative. "Not that I'm complaining, she's totally worth it." A grin still on his face he quite believed her, trying to push his own envy at all his best friend had at bay. Instead he chooses to wind her up, knowing she'll bite.

"Baby number three soon then?" Outrage filled her face instantly, making him laugh before she'd uttered a word.

"Like hell! There won't be a baby number three! I'm not doing that again." shaking her head she couldn't imagine anything worse right now. "I'm too old anyway." Still laughing he shakes his head once more, what a load of nonsense. "You're only 32 Duffy. Some woman are still having kids in their 40s." Shuddering at the mere thought of that she raises her hands, begging him to stop.

"Ooh Don't! I'm defiantly not having kids in my 40s. Stop it. Please." Sensing not to go any further he stops, still grinning glad he'd never understand the horror on her face.

"Okay, Okay. If you say so. How's Andrew dealing with everything?" Her face fell straight away on the mention of Andrew to the point it worried him.

"I don't know is the honest answer. I think he's finding it a lot of harder than he expected... Not that I didn't expect him to behave this way." There was something else, on the tip of her tongue he could tell but instead she swallowed it returning to her fixed smile.

It was some hours later before the house was whole again Peter, exhausted after his day out with Gran was quietly playing with trucks in the corner as Duffy made dinner. As for Andrew he was currently changing a slightly grumpy Megan upstairs but something in his manner worried Duffy. She knew from experience she was best to leave him to snap out of it, he didn't often get in bad moods but when he did he was something else it was safer for all to just leave him. But tonight she didn't have the patience or energy to tip toe around him. Standing at the bottom of the twisting staircase she leans on the banister, exhausted.

"Andrew! Dinners ready!" A hmph could be heard in reply followed but hushed complaining she couldn't possibly make out as he left their bedroom and made his way stomping down the stairs. His tone on reaching the bottom of the staircase was unnecessary harsh, leaning in slightly too close to his wife, gripping her shoulders a far too tight, he couldn't stop himself. "For gods sake Lisa don't raise your voice! We do have a baby in the house or had you forgotten?! Stupid bloody woman!" Before she had a chance to answer he'd stomped off to the kitchen leaving her stood speechless in the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing in front of the floor length mirror wearing only a vest top and leggings her eyes were fixated on the bruising covering her shoulders. She always did bruise easily, the slightest touch. Or so she told herself. He was stressed, struggling with the pressure of a new job and a new baby it just got on top of him. On hearing the familiar sounds of his footsteps coming up the stairs she grabs the cardigan she'd flung across the chair at her side. She didn't want him to see, he'd only get upset. But she wasn't quick enough, slowed down by the overwhelming exhaustion she was feeling, he'd opened the door before she'd got a chance. He took unnecessarily quick steps towards her so much so she instantly took a few fearful steps back. He seen the fear flash across her eyes stopping him in tracks until she seen it wasn't anger in his eyes it was sadness.

"Did I do that?" He was like a child, confusion and upset filled his face. To the point she felt like she was dealing with Peter instead of her husband. She couldn't bear it instead looking at the floor as she covered her arms up. Of course they'd talked about his outburst already about two hours after it happened once Peter was sound asleep. He was overcome with guilt, shocked by his sudden uncontrollable anger. She tried to reassure him despite the shock at his actions. She had no intention of letting him know just how bruised she was but now she had no way out of it. Too late.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter." Horror consumed his face in an instant finally having the confidence to move closer to her. This time, thankfully, she didn't instantly back away.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? Of course it does! Let me see. It looks bad." Turning sideways she shifts away from him again but not from fear, pushing his concerns under the carpet so to speak. She didn't wish to go through this again but her head screamed at her she couldn't give the impression that this behaviour was acceptable. As a nurse how would she tell someone to deal with this? She'd be screaming in her head that they needed to leave their partner. But she wasn't a nurse anymore. This wasn't a patient she was dealing with. She was a wife and mother. They came before she did.

"You have a lot going on just forget it. It isn't. I just bruise easily." Keeping his voice calm despite feeling anything but he didn't understand why he did it nor why she was so calm about it.

"Lisa..." Interrupting him she carries on moving around the room, finding her shoes etc.

"I do. How many times have you seen me come home black and blue after a shift?" Sighing this wasn't helping him.

"More times than I ever should." Her tone was so matter of fact, like she wasn't talking about herself. Maybe that's how she coped right now.

"Well then. Come on I have things to be doing and you have work." Stopping her he gently takes her wrist into his, stopping her in her tracks.

"No not well then. It's bad enough seeing random drunks beating you up but that was part of your job. You **never** should be like this because of me." Shutting her eyes in defeat she turns to face her husband moving her wrist out of his hold and onto his shoulder.

"No I shouldn't be but I am. Where is going over and over it going to get us Andrew?" His eyes fall to the floor, realising she was right.

"No where I guess..." Interrupting him again as she heads out the bedroom door her face was stern her voice worse. Switching in an instant.

"But don't underestimate me Andrew. God help me if you do this again. I will not let our children think that this behaviour is acceptable." With that she was gone, off to deal with their crying daughter in the next room as he was left to think over her last words.

She may have sounded genuine nearly convinced herself even but she knew it was lie. She knew she'd take it again for the sake of her kids having a normal childhood. This wasn't the first time he'd hurt her. She only could hope it would be the last. Not that it happened often, very rare infact and he reacted the same way each time. But one thing was for sure if he ever layed a finger on the kids she wouldn't be responsible for her actions. The same went for if they ever witnessed him doing this to her. She would not be one of those mothers that lets her son or daughter grow up thinking this was how your treated a partner or something you accepted off one either. The first time it happened was just after they got married, as predictable as it sounded. They'd had a fight, typical again, over how to bring Peter up. How it started she couldn't remember but thankfully Peter wasn't around, instead at her mums, of course she didn't hold back and made some stupid comment about how would he know anything when he'd only been here for five minutes and instead of walking off or out like she expected him too he slapped her. She never expected it off him and certainly not so harshly, cutting her face and heavily bruising it with the force she nearly walked out then and there. Maybe she should have. But he was so sorry after and who wants to be that woman who gets divorced weeks later? She'd look like a fool. So she stayed. Thankfully he'd never touched her face again and she'd managed to fob it off as patient to her mother. Work however was much more of a challenge heavy make-up fooled nearly everyone expect Charlie. He knew her too well to know she just didn't wear make-up like that. She attempted to tell him she'd fallen drunk but he simply replied with "Don't lie to me Lisa." Eventually she revealed the truth, adding a white lie that they'd both had a few, and promised him she'd leave if he ever touched her again. Another lie. One he thankfully fell for. But of course after that she knew Charlie didn't trust him nor was he as nice to him usually opting to visit her and the kids when Andrew was working even now he still drop the odd hint to make sure he hadn't done it again. She wasn't a beaten wife and he wouldn't understand that. Andrew treated her well and adored the kids she wasn't scared of him. She promised to love him in sickness and in health. This was his sickness and it was something she could easily live with. As she said before her job left her a lot more bruised and battered than he did.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chasing her daughter through the living room the days seemed to mesh together. One minute her daughter was this tiny baby the next she was practically a toddler outrunning her daily. Finally catching up with her she takes the small child into her arms running her hands through her red hair as she does. Walking through to answer the door she ignores the fact Megan now had a strong grip of her long hair. Bringing attention to the fact she was doing it was only going to encourage her. Smiling as she opens the door to her best friend his own reaction did not mirror hers._

 _"What happened to you?" Confusion filled her face first as she moves from the doorway to allow him in, her daughter squealing to grab her new audience attention. But then of course she remembered how bruised her face was._

 _"Oh. Sorry I forgot about it. I fell down the stairs, tripped on one of the kid's toys." He wasn't convinced, his face screamed it at her. But it wasn't a lie, not completely anyway. Still he didn't need to know that. "Don't give me that look Charlie. I promise you, it was the stairs. Do the bruises look like a fist caused them to you?" He had to give her that, her injures, as far as he could see, did fit and certainly didn't look like anyone else had caused them._

 _"Sorry, I can't help it. Are you alright though? That looks painful. You've seen a doctor though, haven't you?"_

 _"Any more questions while you're at it Charlie?" Shaking her head as he apologises she continues "I'm fine, I promise. Bruised face and ribs. No I didn't get knocked out. My husband is a doctor remember." Rubbing the back of his neck he wasn't sure but as much as she made sense something warned him there was more to it. Still he got no fear from her, nothing but her usual warm self._

 _"If you're sure…You shouldn't be carrying her with your ribs been bruised Duffy."_

 _"I'm sure. If it makes you feel better then here." Smiling he follows her to the kitchen, taking her noisy daughter from her arms. "So how is this noisy troublemaker then?" Flicking the kettle on, grabbing two cups automatically she rolls her eyes, still smiling._

 _"Just that, noisy. She seems determined to out speak her brother." Laughing as he plays with the tot, he doesn't deny it._

 _"I can imagine. They still getting on then?" passing him a cup of tea as she takes her own and sits across from him she nods._

 _"Oh yeah, the best of friends that two. I'm dreading her getting any older, they cause enough mischief as it is" A grin still on his face he laughs._

 _"It will only get worse. What have you let yourself into?" Shaking her head again, despite the banging headache warning her to stop and rest._

 _"Oh don't! Anyway, come on, fill me in on all the departmental gossip."_

 _Some hours later she was upstairs, attempting to convince her daughter to sleep and finally it seemed to be working. Downstairs Peter was playing some new game Duffy was yet to figure out with his father. Convinced that Megan was asleep she slowly made her way down the stairs, ignoring the pain she was in. At least Charlie bought her tripped on one of the kid's toys story. Of course, it wasn't exactly true. Despite nothing happening in some months Andrew had gone back to his old ways. Frustrated after a terrible shift, she said the wrong thing and the next thing she knew he'd flung her down the stairs. It shocked both of them, he'd never done anything that violent before. Thankfully the kids were at his parents for the weekend, they didn't need to see that. Another lie she'd told Charlie was that she didn't get knocked out, of course did but going to hospital, more so Holby, would bring up too many questions. Reaching the living room, she smiles at her son and husband, trying to push any thoughts about her injures out of her mind. Curling up on the sofa she remains content watching them continuing to play before allowing Andrew to put Peter to bed, something normally only she did. Purely out of habit of course. Putting his arm around his wife as he joins her on the sofa, relaxed knowing both kids were asleep._

 _"How's Charlie then?" She knew Charlie's visit was on his mind, if anyone was going to guess the truth about her bruising it was going to be him. No one else could read her or knew her well enough to see through her lie. Nestling her head into his chest she once more ignores the pain stabbing her in her chest._

 _"He's fine, he's asking for you." She didn't wish to bring up the fall, not talking about it was easier somehow. Almost like it wasn't true if you didn't talk about it._

 _"I bet he was worried about you when he seen you." She was tired, he could feel her falling asleep on his chest._

 _"Well yeah, I should have warned him on the phone. But he was fine once I explained." Confusion and worry took over his face._

 _"Explained?" Her voice got further away as she struggles to stay awake._

 _"About tripping over one of the kid's toys." She physically felt him relax at her words._

 _"Ah. Right. Of course." Shutting her eyes, she knew she couldn't just leave it like that, as if she didn't know how she really got hurt._

 _"He won't believe it a second time." Running his hand through her hair, he shuts his own eyes. Not wanting to think about his actions and the pain they'd caused her or what would happen if anyone else found out. Especially Charlie. He loved his wife and children too much to risk losing them. Nothing was worth that._

 _"There won't be a second time." Hoping with all heart that was true something in the back of her head screamed at her not to be so naïve she had to believe it. It's all she had keeping her going._

 _"You've said that before Andrew." Instantly holding her slightly tighter, as if someone was about to take her away he replies honestly. Believing his next reply with all his heart._

 _"I mean it Lisa. I never meant this to happen."_

 _"No. I know you didn't."_

 _Watching his now sleeping wife in his arms he couldn't believe he was the reason behind her bruised and battered face. It wasn't light from a slight knock her features seemed to cave under the colouring. It was almost like it had been another person to hurt his wife, someone he didn't know or understand but it wasn't. He had done it, he'd beaten up the woman he was meant to love above everyone else._


	4. Chapter 4

_Charlie's visits to the house became a lot more often and regular after her 'fall' but it wasn't something she hadn't expected and of course he'd 'forget' to call ahead the odd time but he was yet to see anything that concerned him. Still there was that little voice in the back of his head that warned him everything wasn't as it seemed. Blaming his job on his inability to get the suspicion out of his head he grabs his coat as he once more heads for Duffy's, having forgot to phone ahead once more. He knew she was aware of what he was up to but in all honesty he really didn't care, as long as she was safe nothing else mattered._

 _As soon as she'd became certain of what Charlie was up to she'd warned Andrew, even going as far as trying to convince him to go to therapy but that only made him angry. She could only imagine how much worse he'd have been if he was aware Charlie knew about the first time he'd hit her. The thought of Charlie being on to him obviously had done something as it had been the longest time since all this began since he'd hit her, if only she'd realised then that it was her causing this not Andrew. She almost believed that he'd changed. Almost. Still as with all good things it wasn't to last. At least she wasn't as hurt as the last time, just a broken wrist easily explained. The reasons for it didn't really matter, she'd forgot her place, forgot herself and made him angry. Thankfully, like always, the kids weren't around. If only she'd been more careful it wouldn't have happened. Still there were more pressing issues at hand. She knew it wouldn't be long before Charlie paid her a visit, she needed to have her story straight if he was to believe another 'accidental' injury. With every excuse and lie it became harder not easier like she'd have assumed. Having convinced Andrew to drop Peter off at school, not an easy task since it was her 'job' but now she just needed to entertain Megan._

 _Help was soon at hand as not an hour later there was a knock at door, a welcoming face behind it. As expected his face fell, turning to instant worry, as soon as he clocked the cast covering her right hand. If only she knew how much his heart sank along with his face._

" _What on earth did you do this time?" It didn't matter what excuse she gave him now as he followed her into the living room, these accidents were happening too often and mixed in with the fact he'd hit her before there really wasn't any question in his mind what was happening._

" _I was playing football with the boys when we were in Scotland last week for the October break and fell. It's just a fracture, nothing time won't heal." Despite his heart telling him to yell at her, shake her or even better help her pack he was experienced enough to know that wouldn't work, he had to be careful. She was obviously not seeing how wrong this was, what had started with a slap was getting worse it wouldn't be long before this was happening constantly or worse he'd go too far and put her in hospital. All of that was assuming it hadn't got that bad already, he didn't see her daily like he used to so how would he know? Not to mention she should have been admitted after she 'fell' down the stairs. Shaking his head at her he sighs._

" _You're turning into a walking disaster area lately Duffy. You didn't hurt your ribs again or anything else did you? When you're due to have it removed just pop down to the department and I'll take it off." Her intention was to go to another hospital, somewhere she wasn't known to get the cast removed but she couldn't tell him that nor could she find any excuse to refuse his offer. But of course it wasn't a simple sports injury was it? If Charlie seen the state her arm was in she'd be screwed. Not to mention it wasn't a simple break and her cast was supposed to be on longer than the average break would request. It's a little bit more complicated when someone else's force breaks your wrist. Still she smiles and nods hoping it would heal better than she expected._

" _Of course I will, I have to make sure you've not lost your touch without me there nagging at you don't I? Don't be silly, I promise it's just my wrist I hurt." Taking his attention away from Megan, who was playing at their feet, his eyes change as he takes a risk._

" _I'm sorry, I have to ask. Andrew didn't do this to you did he Lisa?" Forcing her reaction, or rather faking it, to be shock rather than outrage she gasps slightly before shaking her head._

" _Of course he didn't. Why on earth would you..." Pausing, as if just remembering she lets her face fall "Oh come on Charlie not because he slapped me once years ago?"_

" _Don't play the fool for me Lisa, of course because of that." Letting his head drop to once side he sighs again "Well not just that. More like that and the random accidents you seem to be having since Megan was born, like falling down the stairs. You can't blame me for been worried, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't check?" The guilt she felt a lying to him continued to worsen but he wouldn't understand would he? She wasn't some battered wife, it was just part of her marriage , Andrews sickness she promised to love him in so to speak._

" _I'm not playing the fool. I understand where you're coming from but seriously Andrew hasn't hurt me since that day. It was a one and only time. Do I look like the battered wife type?"_

" _You've been away from nursing far too long Duffy if you think there is a type._

" _Oh that's not what I meant, do I look scared of Andrew to you? Do I seem anything other than content?" Not that she was lying, she wasn't frightened of her husband, most of the time. She wasn't constantly on egg shells overthinking every word she spoke to him. Just every now and then she'd say the wrong thing, upset him or overstep her mark._

" _You forget Duffy, I know you better than anyone else. I know how good you are at convincing people everything is great when it isn't." Getting frustrated with this conversation she raises her pitch slightly, the pair failing to hear the keys in the door._

" _I'm not! Come on Charlie what do I have to do to convince you that Andrew is not beating me?! I wish I'd never told you about him slapping me. This is completely unfair to him!." Hearing his wife practically yelling at her best friend was not what he expected to be met with on his return home. Of course he wasn't due home yet for hours but a terrible migraine was crippling him forcing him home. Still the last thing he needed was to be drawn into defending himself against Charlie, more so when Charlie was right. Opening and shutting the front door loudly this time he hoped this would be enough to break the conversation whilst at the same time trying to keep his anger in check at his wife. No wonder Charlie had realised what was going on, of sorts, when she'd told him about his mistakes. As soon as this migraine was gone he would most definitely be having words with her. Betrayal, that's what this was._


	5. Chapter 5

Keeping his temper in check proved to be a challenge but of course his sudden arrival did nothing to convince Charlie to leave. If anything he was even more set in his mind on staying. Making his excuses about his migraine he quickly decides on leaving the pair alone, knowing all to well that if he refused to leave he was only going to make matters worse. He could see the fear in his wife's eyes at his arrival but for once it did little to calm him now, if anything it only made him worse. His wife needed a sharp reminder on how to keep her tongue in check, maybe a little phone call to her mum was due. She'd surely keep the kids tonight...

There was after all a lot they needed to discuss.

Duffy did her best to keep her fear and worry from Charlie but she knew it wasn't working, If Andrew had heard them she was screwed. She needed to talk to her husband but Charlie wasn't giving her a chance. Their conversation had moved on from the abuse he was convinced she was suffering from but once more he brought it back round.

"I promise this is the last time I'll bring this up but..." Well today anyway. "If he's hurting you don't stay, come with me now. Don't be so naive to believe he won't eventually switch to hurting the kids Duffy." Outrage filled her face as she jumps to her feet.

"Charlie! So it's not bad enough that you've sat their and accused my husband of beating **me** up but you've not switched to the kids!? How **dare** you! Do you **really** think I would sit by and watch **anyone** hurt my children?! Get out!" Getting quickly to his own feet now he tries to reason with her but she's having none of it, she only yells louder for him to leave. He'd gone too far and she was far deeper under Andrews control than he ever realised. His heart broke at the thought of leaving, he'd seen the anger in Andrews eyes when he came through that door. He was walking out that door leaving his best friend to be beaten or worse. Regardless of how angry Duffy was at him right now he was definitely coming round tomorrow fully expecting her to be beaten and bruised and the fact he couldn't do a bloody thing about it destroyed him.

Andrew was asleep by the time Charlie had left but anticipating her husbands next move she phones her mum and as calmly as possible asks her to look after the kids tonight. Of course her mum wanted to know why but by lying that Andrew was on night shift and that she was struggling with her arm as well as her broken ribs, something she'd 'forgotten' to mention to Charlie. Thankfully her mum buys it and isn't as on the ball as Charlie. By the time her husband woke her mum had been and gone. Walking into the living room where she was pretending to read a book he glances around the room.

"Where's the kids?" She doesn't look up, too scared to see the look in his eyes.

"Mum has them. I phoned and explained you weren't well and I was struggling. She'll take them back tomorrow morning." She knew. She knew what was coming and it didn't even so much as slow him down.

"Good because we need a chat don't you think?" His voice wasn't loud nor aggressive if anything it was quiet and calm, for some reason that was far more terrifying. Have you ever noticed that? Think about most threatening characters on tv. How do they sound? It's so rarely loud and booming. Why is quiet so much more heart stopping than screaming?

"Andrew I..." Was as far as she got as she finally forced herself to meet his eye before he slapped her.

"Shut up you stupid bloody woman! What were you thinking telling him that? Are you trying to get him involved? He'll get the kids taken away you stupid bitch!"

Sitting in his office later than night having given up on sleep and decided he might as well be in work he wasn't expecting much to happen. It was a quiet night not that he'd dare even think it but it was. His mind was still on Duffy as he considered phoning her to make sure she was okay, unable to get that feeling of dread out his head when the radio went. Once more he thought nothing of it. Nor did he think much as he began to see more staff suddenly appear and quicken their pace. It wasn't until Baz knocked on the door, a sunken look on her face. But he still didn't realise. Not yet.

"Charlie? Can I have a word?" Something was wrong, seriously wrong. It was written all over her face.

"Of course. Baz? What's going on?" Shutting the door behind her she wasn't sure where to begin, why she'd been set this task she didn't know. She wouldn't be able to stop him. She knew all to well what Charlie was convinced was going on and if she were to be honest she didn't believe him. Not until now.

"We have an ambulance coming in, all hands on deck but I need you to do something for me." Confusion filled his face now.

"What?" Taking his hands into hers she rubs them as his confused eyes shone back.

"Stay here for me." Pulling away from her grasp he shakes his head.

"No. Why?" Pause. That pause as it sunk it. "It's Duffy isn't it? What the hell has that monster done to her?! Tell me Baz!"


	6. Chapter 6

Keeping him calm and in his office proved completely impossible just as expected despite her insistence that they didn't know what happened or if Andrew had anything to do with Duffy's injuries he didn't listen. She didn't even believe herself. Rushing after as he marched off to resus she just managed to catch him and pull aside before he reached the doors.

"Charlie listen to me we have no proof Andrew did this!" Stopping in his tracks, his anger and guilt not going anywhere he shakes his head at her.

"Don't be so bloody stupid Baz! Of course he did it!" Trying to explain herself she knew he probably did it but she also knew it wasn't an idiot. He was too smart to phone an ambulance and let them come to their home and find her like that.

"Listen to me! She wasn't found at home! Don't go in their like a bulldog you could cause more problems for the police. Just calm down."

"Where was she found?" He should have guessed this. As if Andrew would be so idiotic as to attack her at home or maybe he went too far this time and had to think quickly. The latter seemed most likely.

"The park a few streets away from her house. A dog walker found her." Her attention faltered towards the doors making his eyes follow her just in time to see his colleagues rush in with his best friend. Mike flashes him a look as he passes, warning him against attempting to help. His guilt finally escaping.

"I need to know she's okay Baz! This is all my fault." Creasing her features at her lover she didn't understand. How on earth was this his fault?

"How is this your fault Charlie? You haven't done anything." Shaking his head he leans against the wall behind him as the guilt takes over.

"I have. I went to see her today, he's broken her wrist. I argued with her and told her to leave him but he walked in and heard us. He's done this because he knows I know."

"Charlie if he knows you know then surely he wouldn't touch her? We can't prove he did this we just need to hope he's not gone too far and she'll tell someone when she wakes up."

" Not if he was angry enough, that's why he's dumped her at the park. She won't Baz, she's too far until his control."

"Talk to the police when they arrive but you know there is little they can do if she tells them it was someone else." Just as he was about to head to resus, despite knowing he shouldn't the doors opened once more to reveal Andrew's figure rushing forward. Baz could feel his anger rising, how on earth was she going to stop him attacking the bastard? Whispering to him she manages to get "Don't do anything stupid" out before he reached them. He seemed panicked, worried just like Charlie. He played the part well but that's all it was. An act.

"Charlie?! Where is she? Is she okay? What happened?!" Clenching his hands into a ball he wanted nothing more than to knock the prick to the ground but was it going to make him feel better? No. His tongue didn't listen however.

"You tell me! You bloody did this to her!" Stepping back as if in shock he shakes his head and looks towards Baz desperately for support.  
"Charlie I swear I didn't do this! Yes we had a fight and I'll admit I slapped her and she stormed out the house but I didn't do this! I knew I shouldn't have let her leave at this time of night." Breaking down in front of them he wasn't buying it. He couldn't handle this. Duffy would never storm out of the house on foot this late. Didn't he know his wife at all? She was terrified of the dark after she was raped years ago. Unable to hold his rage any longer he flings himself forward as his fist comes into sharp contact with Andrews nose.

"Bastard! She'd never go out this late!" Seconds later Baz was in front of him yelling, what she was yelling he didn't know eventually he could make out "Go back to your office for christ sake!" Knowing she was right despite liking the idea of hitting Andrew again he nearly listens. Nearly. But instead as Baz tends to Andrews probably broken nose he heads for resus. As he entered the room Mike was giving everyone orders as Duffy lay in front of them. His eyes flash to the monitors, she seemed stable in that sense but she needed x-rays, scans possibly theatre. Her face was completely lost in blood from her skull and under the bruising across her face and that was just her head. God knows what else he'd done, he just stood frozen to the spot as he watched his friends quickly try to help her. Then suddenly Mike called out and the pace quickened.

"She's bleeding out from somewhere. Someone phone theatre. Now!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7._

 _Sitting back in his office some hours later he let his head drop into his hands. He was beyond exhausted at this point and knew all too well he should go and attempt to get at least some sleep but he just couldn't bring himself to leave. He'd spoken to the police for some time, despite knowing Duffy would be furious but as Baz said there wasn't much they could do at this point. Duffy was still in theatre as they tried to stop the internal bleeding then she'd need surgery again to fix her fractured skull. Not to mention her wrist needed looked at again and possibly needed operated on as well and that was just the injures Mike had quickly told him about, there were her ribs that looked broken to him as well as numerous other injures. Andrew of course was waiting in the relatives room instead of in jail like he should be. It had taken him all his strength not to tell Kate everything he knew when she arrived, in tears. But no matter what had happened he couldn't do that to her, not right now. He tried to comfort her before Mike arrived and took over. As for the kids they were with a friend of Duffy and Andrews both too young to understand and that he was grateful for._

 _Knocking on the office door he'd finished his shift, gone home and was back for the next one yet Charlie was yet to go home but had finally given in to the demands of sleep. Waking him with his knocking he felt guilty but he was all to aware he'd want updated. Exhaustion and worry was written all over his face but then he knew it would be. Charlie and Duffy always did have a unbelievably strong friendship, yes he'd seen them fight but they always made up. He doesn't beat around the bush, what was the point?_

 _"_ _She's doing as well as we can expect her to. Surgery to stop the bleeding went really well but as you know she needs at least another two operations. Her wrist was already a more complicated than normal brake so now it's going to take some doing to fix it. Her skull fracture isn't as simple as we hoped but it could be a lot worse. Two of her ribs were broken at the same time as her wrist, a football accident so the records show and more are broken now. Her jaw isn't broken thankfully and her knee was put back in place and the dislocation doesn't seem to have caused too much damage. She hasn't woken up yet but I'd expect she will soon." Taking a deep breath before sighing he rests his head in his hands once more._

 _"_ _Bloody hell." Was about all he could muster together. Sitting next to his friend he struggled to believe all this had happened himself, he had no idea what must be going through Charlies mind._

 _"_ _I'd say go see her but judging by your knuckles then maybe it's best you don't. Andrew is with her, as is her mum." Glancing down at his hand Mike was right, his knuckles were in some state but he'd barely noticed before. They didn't hurt but then he was sort of numb to it._

 _"_ _Oh. Yeah. I didn't quite manage to control my temper."_

 _"_ _I really don't blame you mate. I'm not sure I could of either if I stood where you do. But Duffy needs you Charlie. She's going to need a lot of help if he gets arrested and I suppose even more if he doesn't."_

 _"_ _I have a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that he's going to get off with it Mike and she still isn't going to leave him." Funny that, he had the same awful feeling but he didn't have the heart to tell Charlie that. He needed reassurance that everything would be okay not that nothing was going to change._

 _"_ _I hope you are wrong mate. I really do."_

 _It was the afternoon before he finally forced himself upstairs to see her, having got some proper sleep and talked it over with Baz. He had to face the music eventually. She looked so small in the that bet, hooked up to various monitors still asleep. Kate was curled up in the armchair at her side with Andrew no where to be seen._

 _"_ _Where's Andrew?" Glancing up on hearing the voice she yawns before answering.  
"He's off to get the kids and take them home. They need to be in the normal routine as much as possible. She's doing as well as she can right now. We're still waiting for her to wake though." Obviously word that Andrew was to blame had not got back to Kate, she'd never let him near the kids if she had any idea. That of course meant the police hadn't asked Kate about him. This wasn't looking good. Taking a seat at Duffy's side he address Kate again as he takes Duffy's bruised hand into his._

 _"_ _Have the police spoken to you?" Shaking her head she stretches slightly, forcing herself to move._

 _"_ _Not yet. I told them to come back today. I was too upset last night to have them hounding me with questions and of course they wouldn't tell me anything."_

 _"_ _I don't blame you, it would have been the last thing you needed. Has Andrew said much?" Her emotion suddenly changes, tears begging to escape._

 _"_ _Not really. He doesn't know anything himself. I'm too angry at him to ask him much anyway. He's told he slapped her and she walked out then this happened. If only I hadn't borrowed her car." As her tears finally fall once more he shakes his head at her, his hand still in Duffy's._

 _"_ _Don't blame yourself Kate. This isn't your fault, Duffy would hate you think that."_

 _"_ _I've got to blame someone Charlie!" Wiping her tears away furiously she sighs._

 _"_ _Yes I know that but not yourself if anyone you should be blaming..." Before he could add a name a small whisper of a voice broke their conversation._

 _"_ _Mum?" Her eyes begin to flicker as she tries to open them "Charlie?" As if on question they both answer at near enough the same time with_

 _"_ _We're here."_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8._

 _Thanks to all that have read, followed and reviewed. Feel free to review, constructive criticism is welcomed._

 _She'd barely woke up before the Police arrived despite insistence from the nurses she was not well enough for this. She'd not spoken again and if he were honest if he wasn't convinced she even knew where she was never mind anything else. Not that she'd asked where she was or why, something told him she was too scared to. All she'd managed to do was say their names open her eyes and had sat silently since, shutting her eyes now and again. The painkillers they'd put her on were strong, enough to keep her asleep so it was no surprise she wasn't talking much. Himself and Kate had continued to speak to her but nothing they said got a reaction, neither brave enough to bring the kids up incase they upset her. He still had her hand in his when they arrived, two women. One was older with her dark hair tied into a tight bun, she was smaller in stature but he had a feeling she was rarely messed with. The other was in her mid 30s he'd guess, well built with short blonde hair and a face like she'd been chewing a wasp. Duffy's eyes widened on their arrival before glancing in Charlie's direction. He got the strong impression if she'd been able to she'd have shook her head, squeezing her hand he whispers to her in attempt to reassure her._

 _"_ _I think it's too early for this, can't you give her time?" The older of the two walks slightly closer to Kate as she takes out her notebook not put of in the slightest by her words._

 _"_ _I understand your worry but the sooner we can get any information from Mrs Bower the quicker we can make an arrest." He knew all to well she wasn't going to give them anything, she wasn't taking anything in. Not with that skull injury. She didn't even know what happened._

 _"_ _Fine but I really don't think she's going to be able to tell you much."_

 _Of course they were right, the Police had wasted their time. Their questions had resulted in Duffy getting very upset which of course caused her heart rate to increase and the nurses demand they leave. They apologised and said they'd come back when she was feeling better. As soon as they were out the door she suddenly found her voice once more._

 _"_ _What happened Charlie?" The tears in her eyes were still falling "I don't remember anything." Various answers ran through his head, 'we don't know','what do you remember' and of course the big one 'Andrew.' Before he could make a decision Andrew burst into the private room taking away any chance he had of finding out the truth._

 _"_ _Why did it take so long to tell me she was awake? What's going on? Why have the Police been here without me?" He may have spoken to the room but Charlie knew the words were directed at him, he was getting blame._

 _As soon as she heard her husbands voice, before she'd even raised her eyes to meet his, she let go of Charlie's hand. She wasn't lying, she didn't remember anything about last night, her last memory was Andrew yelling and slapping her. Then nothing. But she knew. She knew it was him. Who else would have done this? She didn't even know what 'this' was, she could only guess what her injuries were. Her mum stood up, spoke to him. She didn't know. She wouldn't if she did. But Charlie, he remained at her side, watching her reaction. He knew. Of course he did. The pain was getting too much, breathing was becoming too much. On hearing the yelling, she guessed anyway, a nurse entered the room to tell them off but on taking one look at Duffy she instead walks towards her. Seconds later she was gone before returning minutes later this time with a doctor. He spoke to everyone else but what he said she did hear, most likely telling them to leave before walking towards her and giving her stronger medication. Before she even knew what he was doing she felt tired then nothing. Sound asleep just like that._

 _Outside the room, having all been flung out, Andrew still wanted answers. To any passer by he would appear the worried husband but he wasn't. It was an act. The only person he was worried about was himself, worried she'd told the truth. He knew the Police were considering him, their questions told him that and theres only one person they could have got so much information from. Charlie._

 _"_ _Well? What happened?" Keeping his temper in check this time Charlie was the one to answer before Kate got a chance._

 _"_ _She's only just woke up. The Police were there near enough instantly Andrew. She doesn't remember anything, she got upset they left and you arrived. She barely knows where she is never mind anything else." Kate watched both men carefully, she was aware Charlie had broken Andrews nose and to be honest she blamed him slightly herself. He should never have let her leave the house. Not that late. She never even considered it was anything more than that. Andrew wouldn't hurt her, not like this. He should never have slapped her. But it still didn't click. Andrew sighed, frustrated._

 _"_ _They shouldn't have been allowed to speak to her yet. She's not fit enough yet." Not wishing to see the boys get into another punch up Kate steps in._

 _"_ _We know, they were told that Andrew but the sooner they have any information from her the sooner we'll know who did this."_

 _"_ _Or maybe you don't care about that Andrew."_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9._

 _Glancing up at the door to his office on hearing the soft knocking he spots Kate through the glass. It had been a few weeks since the attack and Duffy seemed to be slowly improving now that she had her operation to fix her skull injury. But as far as finding out what happened they were no further on. He'd done his up most to avoid Andrew, he just couldn't bare to be around the person who did this to her. Letting Kate in something seemed off, not that he knew what._

 _"_ _Everything alright Kate?" Nodding despite her face saying otherwise she gladly takes the seat he offers. Something was definitely wrong._

 _"_ _Yeah, I just thought you'd want an update" Nodding now returning to his on seat he remained confused._

 _"_ _Update? Is Duffy okay?" She didn't nod or make any attempt to reassure him. She was okay in the way he meant but to her she wasn't._

 _"_ _Yeah, she's the same as before. But she's spoken to the Police." Sighing she looks up at Charlie's hopeful face. "She's said similar to Andrew. That she stormed out the house and someone hit her from behind and that's the last she remembers." Watching Charlie's face completely fall she can't help but add in "It's a lie isn't it?" Shock was the look she got back and she expected it. It had been playing on her mind a while now, once the shock had died down. All the 'accidents' her daughter seemed to have since she got married and of course Andrew's behaviour since the attack. Any normal husband would be at the Police to find out if they'd made any break through in finding out who did this but not him. He only got annoyed or angry when they appeared and she knew they suspected him too. Then she remembered Charlie, his reaction and him hitting Andrew and it all clicked. But now her silly daughter had lied. She was never a good liar, it was always written all over her face whenever she did. The same look she seen today as she lay and told the Police she didn't see anything._

 _He didn't know what to say to her, he had no idea Kate even suspected Andrew. What changed her mind?_

 _"_ _Kate where has this come from?" A look was flung back at him, the same look her daughter had flung at him many times over the years._

 _"_ _Don't treat me like a fool Charlie. I'll admit it's taken me longer than it should have to realise but I know what he's been doing to her. No one can suddenly have that many accidents and the only time I've ever seen her get treatment for any of them was in Scotland. Come on. Don't lie to me and tell me you haven't noticed."_

 _"_ _I won't lie to you Kate, I have noticed and I've tried to get Duffy to talk to me about it but she won't have any of it. The first time he hit her she came to me, we both thought it was a one of and he didn't touch her again for years but now it seems to be constant. She just insists it wasn't him every time I try to get her to see sense." Getting visibly upset at his words he instantly regrets them but there is no easy way to talk about this._

 _"_ _Why didn't she come to me about it? I can't sit back and watch him do this, just waiting for him to kill her." Reaching forward and taking Kates hands into his he sighs. It was something he'd asked himself many times but this wasn't about them. It wasn't anything against them._

 _"_ _It's not that she doesn't trust us Kate, it's not about us or anything we did. She's too far until his control, his mind games to see out."_

 _Not long later, having convinced Kate to go home and get some rest, he was now sat before Duffy. She had guilt written all over her face as soon as he entered her room, she knew why he was here. Thankfully Andrew was at work, obviously feeling safe enough to leave her unattended. He didn't get a chance to say anything before she spoke up._

 _"_ _I know what you're going to say. Don't Charlie. Please." Looking up he meets her gaze, her eyes were heavy she must have been crying most likely after telling her mum. He didn't want to upset her but he was angry with her, as much as he understood and his training told him it was unfair, he told himself he had to be careful._

 _"_ _What am I going to say then Lisa?" Lisa. Yes it was her given name but when he used it for some reason it made her heart race. He never used it. Ever. She could easily count on one hand the times he had used it. When they first met and Ewart introduced her by it, when she was raped and now. Three times in how many years? Her voice was weak, broken by the words he was forcing us to say._

 _"_ _That I'm an idiot, I need to see sense." As her voice completely breaks her tears begin to fall. "That he'll hurt the kids next." He attempts to take her hand into his but she slowly takes it back as she turns her head away._

 _"_ _Pretty much. Yes. So why did you lie to the Police? I've just had your mum in tears in my office." Her tears weren't stopping, she takes a deep breath before fighting back._

 _"_ _I didn't! Charlie I promise you I did leave the house after he hit me only I realised what I was doing and panicked. I didn't have the car, it was dark, I was scared but I was too scared to go back. I didn't know what he'd do. I had to keep going and someone hit me from behind. That's all I remember." Her voice was desperate now, she needed someone to believe her. If Charlie didn't no one would._

 _"_ _Okay. But Lisa there is only one person who would have done this. You know that." Shutting her eyes she forces her tears to stop._

 _"_ _I know but I can't prove it." Trying once more to take her hands into his his own voice his desperate now._

 _"_ _Fine, we can't prove it forget that for just now but for gods sake promise me you aren't going home with him! Please! I can't sit and wait for him to do something worse to you. Don't put me and your mum through waiting for him to go to far and kill you."_


	10. Chapter 10

_Final Chapter._

 _Thanks to all who have read this and followed it, I hope you enjoyed it._

 _Biting into a piece of toast his mind wandered to things he needed to do today, clean the car, laundry, tidy up a bit not to mention shopping as the fridge suddenly was totally empty. The joys of living on your own. He hadn't even finished that first piece when the phone rang. Probably work. It was always work. Lazily, half interested, he walks to the phone and answers, already making up excuses in his head._

 _"_ _Hello?" But it wasn't work. It wasn't who he expected and at first he hadn't a clue who it was. All he could make out was crying._

 _"_ _Sorry, what's happened? Who is this?" Eventually he could make out the name 'Kate'._

 _"_ _Kate? What's wrong? Is Duffy okay?" His mind raced, he only seen her yesterday she was fine. She should be going home soon and she'd not seen Andrew in weeks. Of course they were right there was no proof Andrew had attacked her but her leaving him was enough to help him sleep at night. On the other end of the phone she forces herself to stop crying._

 _"_ _She's...She's taken him back Charlie. They've discharged her and she's gone back with that bastard!" He physically felt his world collapse, she might as well said he'd killed her because that's what that sentence would eventually mean. How the hell? Why? She hadn't gone near him!_

 _He'd given himself a few hours to attempt to calm down, which really meant a lot of yelling before a lot of talking to Baz. It hadn't helped, he was still furious. What was it going to take to get through to her? He nearly killed her! Did she really believe he wouldn't turn on the kids eventually? Of course not right now, they were so little but what about when they were difficult teenagers? Even if he controlled himself how would she hide it from them? They would eventually pick up on the bruises and odd 'accidents'. She'd seen enough families destroyed by the actions of people like Andrew. She knew how this ended. Eventually he couldn't sit in his house any longer. He tried calling her but of course she didn't answer. He knew she wouldn't. But he wasn't going to sit and let her walk back to him. No fucking way. Reaching the fence he took a slow breath before forcing himself forward glancing around the garden full of kids toys as he waited for someone to answer the door. If they even would. He knew who would answer if anyone and of course he was right._

 _"_ _What do you want?" His arms were folded across his chest making his already muscular torso appear stronger. It would have caused him little effort to brake her skull. She was so small, she appeared to vanish before his eyes._

 _"_ _To make sure she's okay. To talk." He wasn't giving in that easy. He knew what Charlie wanted. He was only here to take her away from him. She was his._

 _"_ _She's resting. She doesn't want to see anyone, more so you." Shutting his eyes he sighs, he needed to be friendly. Yelling wasn't going to help._

 _"_ _Don't do this Andrew. Just let me see her, let me reassure myself she's okay." It wasn't really working._

 _"_ _Of course she is, I'm looking after her." He softens his voice further almost pleading._

 _"_ _You know full well that doesn't make me feel any better. Let me see her and I'll be out your hair before you know it." Caving in he steps aside just as Duffy slowly walks into view. She was just bones, broken at that. Walking wasn't easy for her, she still had a long way to go before she was even close to recovering._

 _"_ _Hi you." She just stared at first, scared. For once in their friendship she had no idea how he'd react. Sensing things would just be worse if he hung around Andrew slowly walks towards his wife before kissing her gently on the forehead and turning to go up the stairs. Charlie was still stood in the door way, now shaking his head. He felt like crying. Once more he shut his eyes and sighs._

 _"_ _What are you doing to me..." Biting her lip she sighs herself now. Knowing she was hurting him. But he didn't understand. No one understood. How could they?_

 _"_ _I'm sorry." She was holding onto the banister, unable to keep herself upright for long. She should have her crutch but vanity stood in the way, she wasn't sure who was at the door._

 _"_ _Don't be. Just come home with me." Silent tears escaped, she knew he'd say it. Of course he would._

 _"_ _I can't." His voice became desperate._

 _"_ _You can. Please Lisa." Her heart broke but fear was stronger. She wasn't as strong as he believed her to be._

 _A year passed quickly, too quickly. She still remained alimented in her decision to stay with him, pleading to Charlie he was a changed man. Promising he was in therapy, which was true. He checked. But he still had that horrible feeling in the gut of his stomach. The one that told him not to relax. All was not well. Trying to get through the mountain of paperwork in front of him his mind was focussed on rotas and budgets, not her. But it should have been. A soft knock at the door barely moved him, not until a broken Baz entered his office. Something was wrong. He knew that look. Staring up at her she'd been crying. It was still written in her eyes, he looked out of the office in time to see Mike turn away. Before he could ask she spoke._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Charlie..."_


End file.
